When The Power Goes Out
by Jedi Master Bag
Summary: What happens when the vary force you rely on is thretend. What happens when the vary thing your survival depends on is about to go out...for ever.


**When The Power Goes Out**

**By The Jedi Master & Co.**

**Sadly we do not own Harry Potter, or Star Wars, if we did you wouldn't see them as often as you do now.**

Long ago in a galaxy far far away,

Caught up in the fierce war between the Jedi and the Republic, survival is all that the mind can comprehend. With the nearing annihilation of the entire Jedi force, the dark side grows in both strength and power. Faith in the galaxy's defenders of peace is wavering. A feeling of havoc has swept through the galaxy making the quest for peace more important, and even harder to gain.

But people are oblivious to a problem threatening to take hold of the entire galaxy. Unaware of the problem being caused the people of the small blue planet known as Earth are going about their daily lives. Through out this, Earth is slowly running out of space for their waste and garbage; therefore dumping it in to the vast expanse known as space.

Intoxicated by the harmful substances that are dumped upon it; the force, life force of the galaxy, threatens to go out…

A small green man stood over looking the vast city laid out before him. The warmth of the iridescent yellow sun beat through the thin glass of the window pain, washing the circular room with a pinkish tint. The diminutive man watched the huge glowing orb sink deeper beyond the horizon.

He stood lost in thoughts. Plagued by feelings and visions of what was happening, and what was to come. Another flicker; it was losing power. Abused by the ignorance of humans. It flickered again.

Three of the Jedi Masters had already been hospitalized due to the migraines the pollution of the force was having on the powers of their minds. He knew that someday the force would go out for ever. But he knew he couldn't let it be now. The Dark Side wouldn't win if the force was lost, but there would never be peace then either. And was the thing the Jedi couldn't let happen.

The short green man closed his eyes to the magnificent view laid out before him, and took three deep calming breaths. For the umpteenth time he let the visions of coming times pour over him, then whirl around his mind. The never ending stream of shapes and pigments of colors were overwhelming. He felt his power weakening with each desperate plea for help.

Again, it flickered.

A group of people were gathered in a brightly lit circular room. A sense of worry hung in the air. Everyone sat in a cream plush chair in a circle. Only two people were standing. One short green man dressed in tan robes, with a green light saber hanging from his belt. And a young man stood next to his master, adorned in black robes, and with a blue light saber hanging from his leather belt. Those seated were frowning intently onto a holographic version of the galaxy.

Glittering and twinkling in the center of the circular room, as if taunting them, sat the galaxy. Planets and various star systems stood suspended before them. A pulsing golden hue filled over the vast darkness of blue. And even though the gold mist of the universe looked as if it was thriving, it was dimming in certain areas. And the normal glisten that normally would have been there was gone.

One man sitting to the left of the galaxy model sighed. "This does present a problem."

"Yes, but what could we possibly do? There are over a million planets in the galaxy! How do we find the ones that are causing this pollution problem?"

"He's right. We have no way of knowing," Replied Mace Windu.

"From Earth it comes from." The short green man standing by the window said.

"Earth?"

"Most inhabitants know not the ways of the Force."

"I didn't know there were still planets without any notion of the Force." A tall man with ash blond hair said.

"Excuse me Master Yoda but did you say most of the inhabitants?" Questioned the young man beside the ash blond haired man.

"Yes, few know of the Force, but those that do use it differently than we, they do."

"There are different ways to use the Force?"

"Yes, all throughout the universe people use the force in different ways, they do, and call it different things. On Earth it is called magic, it is."

* * *

The watch on his left wrist let out a small beep, then flashed purple. _'oh not now of all times!'_

"Crucio!"

_'Okay, I get it. I'll leave now.'_

Jump

Duck

Dive

"Rictusempra!"

Drop

Roll

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Protaggio!"

_'Come on Harry, you can get there!'_

Run

Jump

"Stupefy!"

Miss

_'little further'_

"Avada Kedrava!"

Shatter

Rock

Dive!

Land

"Boshtana!"

Hit!

"Dang it!"

Roll over,

_'Oh yeah, go ahead and smirk.'_

"Bye!"

Apparate

* * *

Moss clung to the walls around him, feeding off the water just beyond the cave like walls. If he strained his ears hard enough he could just make out he scurry of paws.

Nineteen year old Harry Potter stumbled into the Department of Mysteries apparition point. He stopped to lean against the damp cold stone wall. Catching his breath he started at a brisk walk down the long dark corridor.

Approaching the dead end before him, the young man stopped exactly three feet in frong of the end. He extended his tanned arm forward, sweaty palm facing the wall. Clearing his mind of all thoughts or feelings, he simply let go of it all.

A strong gust of wind blew around him. The cave walls boxing him in melted down. Harry Potter was oblivious to the bolts of lightning, pelts of rain, blasts of fire, and electric sparks all exploding around him. Yet everything was silent. Then it stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked around from the center of a dark circular room. Thirteen different doors took up the wall. Softly, clearly, and in a commanding tone the young man said, "Hall of Prophecies."

The room began to spin around him. Then seven seconds later exactly, it stopped. Harry Potter walked straight forward and opened the door. He walked down a long room with shelves stacked with hundreds of small glass spheres. At row 39 he turned in to it. Five shelves from the ground, fifth sphere in the row. He turned to look at it. The plaque beneath the sphere read:

At the end of fact,

Paradise of ignorance,

And beginning of impossible,

Lies mystery.

Harry Potter rotated the sphere nine times clockwise and two times counter clockwise. A solid oak door materialized in front of him. He walked through.

Harry Potter walked into a small room devoid of anything but a floating book in the center, facing a blank white wall. Everything else was black.

"Okay, what was so important you had to call me while I was avoiding deadly curses?"

A man emerged from a corner of the room. "Sorry bout that Harry. But you know how we've been looking for possible ways that could eliminate the magical force around us?"

"Yeah, last I heard your team didn't find anything. So we're all cool… roght?"

"We were, that was until I was measuring magical energy levels."

The man turned a couple of pages of the book before him. Then after reaching a certain page, he clapped his hands. The blank wall then turned into a graph with two waving lines on it.

"The golden line represents the world's magical energy level. From the readings we've been taking, we register a ten percent drop every five hours. And it's getting worse. There are times when it goes back up. But we're below what our magical energy level should be."

"What's the gray line?"

"That's the amount of out world pollution. When it drops, magical energy goes up, and vice versa."

The two men stared at the wall, watching the gray line go up and the gold line move downwards.

"So what exactly are we looking at here? This is fixable right?"

"Well, theoretically we could fix it."

"What do you mean theoretically we could fix it?"

"Um, well it's not that simple."

"What do you mean it's not that simple! Wait, why did you call me? Shouldn't your team be dealing with this?"

"Actually, you and the head of the department are the only ones I've told about this."

"Why me?"

"You see, this won't only affect us. There are more people that can use magic. And you're the only one that could talk to them really. You've been the one to experiment with different ways to use magic. That, and defeating Voldemort are your only current projects right?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"The other people this would affect do actually use magic differently."

Harry looked at him incredulously, "And why did I never hear about this?"

"Oh, I'm the only remaining member of the team that made contact with them. So I can contact a few of them to come help you with this crisis."

"Crisis? Yeah, um tell me why this won't be easy to clean up."

"Because it's going to keep happening as the muggle world continues to industrialize. They produce more pollution faster that it could be cleaned up. The only way that our magical capabilities would be able to survive is if they eliminate some of the things that are producing these toxic gasses."

"How the bloody heck do you expect us to do that?"

"You're Harry Potter, the department head told me that you'd find a way."

The man in front of the book started to step back into the shadows.

"And where are you going exactly?" demanded Harry.

"To call an old friend."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking down the hall from the meeting that had just taken place. His head was racing from thought to thought imagining all the things that could, or would, happen if the force went out for good. Who knew such a small planet could produce enough toxins that it could actually kill the force of the entire galaxy.

A droid came rolling up and stopped directly in front of him.

"A message I believe you should hear Master Kenobi, has just been received. A message requesting the audience of a Qui-Gon Jin."

"Qui Gon-Jin?"

"Yes, this is it Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan took the small chip back to his quarters. There he inserted it and watches as a figure of a man came up in front of him.

"Hello Master Qui-Gon, it's been a while. I am calling to request you to meet with a colleague of mine hear on Earth. If my theory is correct then you are facing the very problem that we are. Please send back your response. Help on Qui-Gon, You're one of our only hopes." Then man then disappeared.

* * *

"Help us Qui-Gon, "You're one of our only hopes."

The message was played again in front of the Jedi council.

Master Yoda broke the silence. "Interesting, this is."

"What should we do?"

"I believe that we should go to Earth and talk to these people. They are obviously aware of the problem at hand."

"That we should do, yes. Master Obi-Wan, send this man a message. Then to Earth you will go. I sense we will find answers much needed there."

* * *

Harry Potter and his companion were sitting outside a small cafe. They were silently waiting for the people they were there to meet.

The sun was blazing high above them and the sky was a dull bright blue. It was dull at least to Harry. He was steadily watching the use of magic around him. He saw the gold course through the air, and he saw the gray of polluted air slowly devour some of it.

It pained him to see the result of technological growth eat away at a gift of nature. It hurt to see something so brilliant get torn apart by the product of man's ignorance. Of course, he didn't blame man.

A man could never be at fault for what he never saw coming. If it wasn't for technology they would all be living in the dark ages. And wizards would still be burned or executed.

But it wasn't just the magic dying that hurt. It was that people from all walks of like were breathing it in. He knew that if enough of it was in the air, it could kill many. Both muggles and wizards would die from the poison filling the air with thick gray smog; deteriorating away a person's lungs, or heart with every breath. A smog that also caused children to hack and cough at the lack of fresh air. That's what hurt the most.

His companion sighed next to him.

"The magical levels have just dropped to half of what they should be." A look of sorrow came over his face.

Harry looked up to see the golden light of magic turn to a dull yellow, now longer vibrant as it used it be.

"You can see it can't you?"

"Yeah, something I worked on in the past."

"Oh?"

"Who are we meeting again?"

"We are here to meet with members of the Jedi council. They are the protectors and peacekeepers of the galaxy. Oh, and here they are!"

Two men came walking up to meet with the two wizards.

"Hello, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, I was Qui-Gon's paduan learner. And this is my paduan learner, Anakin Skywalker."

The ash blond haired man gestured to the young man standing beside him.

Harry stood up and shook hands with Obi-Wan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Harry Potter, and this is my colleague-."

He got cut off by his friend. "Good afternoon, I'm sorry to hear about Qui-Gon. It's most unfortunate."

"Yes, and thank you very much."

"Now, why don't you sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"No that's alright, thank you."

"To business then, what do you know about the pollution of the force, I believe you call it?"

"Right, the pollution was caused by muggles; people that can't use magic, or the force as you call it. It began when people started to industrialize. Fumes from factories would enter the air and contaminate it. At first, it was nothing too harmful; the magic in the air was incredibly strong back then. But over time, as it battled with the growing pollution, it began to recline," Harry explained to them.

"Yes, and now it's losing power and strength. If this keeps on it will be gone for good. Which is why I've arranged a meeting for us with the few world leaders who are aware of magic and it's importance to our society. We'll meet tomorrow at noon.

The four spent the rest of the day discussing pollution and its effects on the supernatural energy they they relied on. By the end of the discussion their faces were grave and things didn't look good.

* * *

The next day…

"Look, we know that it's problem, but there's nothing more that we can do!"

"Our society depends on this. What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" yelled an outraged Harry at more than half of the world's most powerful leaders.

"We've known that pollution is a problem that we must face for several years now. And we are working to make it better."

"But you have nothing to do about this, about the pollution that people are suffering from _now_!"

"There have been no findings of how to reduce the pollution already in the air. The only thing we can do is reduce the pollution we are producing."

"And how is that going?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked diplomatically.

"It's a slow process, but it has shown signs of success. What we do look for ways to do things that limit the amount of toxins let out. And it's been working. The only thing is that it will take time, and lots of it."

"Time that we _do not _have, our magical level just dropped to one forth of what it should be. We are less than a fraction of an inch away from losing the magical power of our world."

"And as unfortunate as that is there is nothing we can do. We're truly sorry, but there is nothing that we can do. We haven't found the solution to it yet, but when we do you will be the first to know."

The four men were walking down the winding road of Diagon Alley. They knew that there was nothing that could be done. This was one of the few things that their super natural powers could not fix. The only thing that could be done was to wait for the muggles to come up with something. Their worlds were to dependant on their powers to defeat it.

Suddenly the ground shook, and half the alley exploded to pieces. Death Eaters came pouring in every where. In five seconds the entire alley was in mass chaos. A voice rang out above it all.

"Hello Harry Potter, how are you today?" Lord Voldemort asked the nineteen year old boy standing in front of him.

All it took was one curse, one shout of Avada Kedavra, one death, and one fulfilled prophecy,

And it went out.

**A/N: This story was writen by me and some friends of mine, friends who have only seen the movies, as a class project. The idea is to make people become aware of the problum that pollution presents to the world, and what tit could do to the planet.**

**So...just click that little button down there and tell me what you think.**

**The Jedi Master & Co.**


End file.
